Du noir de la haine au rouge de la passion
by ButlerAndShinigamiForever
Summary: /Spoil Saison 2/ Si vous étiez un démon et que vous étiez enchainer à votre jeune maitre à jamais , que ressentiriez vous ? La haine, certainement. Et si vous saviez que votre jeune maitre vous aime, que feriez-vous ? Essayer d'obtenir vengeance, peut-être. Mais si au final... Tous ces sentiments se transformaient en autre chose, un sentiment plus néfaste que la haine...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Bon me revoici avec une nouvelle fic :)

Je me lance dans un CielXSebastian c'est ma première dans ce style donc please soyez indulgents :) je vous laisse tout de suite avec le prologue et je vous retrouve très vite avec le chapitre 1 ! J'espère dès que possible car je commence les examens dans 1 semaine alors :)

J'espère avoir de bonne impression sur ce prologue j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^

Sur ce...Bonne lecture et à très vite dans les reviews ! :D

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 (peut-être qu'il y aura un OC mais ce n'est pas sûre,bref à ce moment je le préciserais ^^)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue.<strong>

Tu es là, devant moi et tu me regardes. Jamais je n'aurais dû te l'avouer. Jamais je n'aurais dû te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Jamais je n'aurais dû faire cette erreur qu'est d'aimer. Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Pourquoi ton regard est si insistant et méprisant ? Parce que toi tu ne ressens pas la même chose ! Après tout, rien d'étonnant quand on sait que tu es lié à moi à jamais. Pas étonnant quand on sait que tu es un démon. Et un démon ça n'a pas de sentiments. Enfin, moi je suis un démon et pourtant j'en ai...Peut-être parce que j'ai été humain avant ? Je me perds dans mes pensées. Tu ne baisses pas ton regard et il ne change pas : tu me hais. Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour croire que tu me répondrais que tu m'aimais aussi ?! Je baisse la tête pour cacher mes larmes. Tu te mets à rire. Je pleure encore plus. Non...Jamais...Tu ne m'aimeras jamais...Je relève la tête et tu te mets à parler. Enfin, je vois tes lèvres bouger mais je n'entends rien...

-Jeune maître, il est l'heure de vous réveiller.

La lumière inonde la pièce. J'ouvre les yeux. Tu es là devant moi et tu me regardes. Jamais je ne te l'avouerai. Jamais je ne te dirai ce que je ressens pour toi. Jamais je n'aurais dû faire cette erreur qu'est d'aimer. Enfin, c'est vrai que pour la dernière, malheureusement, elle m'a déjà mis échec et math.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey ! Bon j'ai trainé un peu pour ce premier chapitre...Il était écris depuis longtemps hein...Mais avec les examens j'ai pas eut le temps de le ré écrire à l'ordinateur donc voilà... ^^" j'essayerais de mettre le chapitre 2 au plus vite mais ma chère correctrice (qui n'est autre que ma meilleure amie :3) pars en vacances quelques jours donc vous l'aurez dans la semaine promis ! :D

Bon il n'y a pas eut beaucoup de vues sur le prologue mais bon ça reste un prologue donc voilà x) j'espère que vous serrez plus nombreux sur ce chapitre :3

J'ai hâte d'avoir des avis parce que c'est la première fic Yaoi que j'écris donc j'ai un peu peur que ça soit pas top x) donc si vous vouliez bien me rassurer avec une tite review ça serait cro meugnon de votre part ! :D J'accepte aussi les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles me permettrons de m'améliorer :D bon ce chapitre n'est pas super long mais vu que c'est le premier, je n'ai pas envie de faire avancer l'histoire trop vite...C'est pas drôle si non x) je pense que vous allez un peu me détester sur la fin mais pour les nouveaux arrivants avec moi...Bah c'est très courant alors il va falloir vous habituer x)

Sur ce...Bonne lecture et à très vite dans les reviews ! :D

Ps : je m'excuse si parfois il manque des mots mais le "doc manager" est un peu capricieux avec moi des fois et il m'enlève des fois des mots où crée des phrases très...bizarre et je ne le vois pas toujours donc si vous en voyez dites le moi et je corrigerais :)

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 (peut-être qu'il y aura un OC mais ce n'est pas sûre,bref à ce moment je le préciserais ^^)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

**Jamais je n'avouerai.**

Après que tu m'aies réveillé, comme chaque matin, tu me proposes un petit déjeuner que, comme chaque matin, je refuse.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que le goût est infect ?!

-Veuillez m'excusez Bochan...

Je ne te réponds pas. Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit et attends que tu m'habilles. Tu te diriges vers la penderie et prends des vêtements. Tu reviens vers le lit et retires ma chemise de nuit. Puis, tu enfiles mes vêtements. Tes mains sont froides, je le sens à travers tes gants. J'imagine à quel point elles doivent être douces. Je les imagine caressant mon corps tandis que tu me murmures des mots doux...Non ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à cela. Je ne dois pas céder à mes sentiments. Je me dépêche de te fuir en allant dans mon bureau dès que tu as fini de m'habiller. Je m'assieds dans le fauteuil et enfuis ma tête au creux de mes bras posés sur le meuble.

-Reprends-toi Ciel !

Voilà que je me parle à moi même... Je soupire et me redresse. J'aperçois alors la pile de paperasse qui a été déposée là pendant la nuit, par tes soins évidemment. Au moins, ça me changera les idées. Il est temps de se mettre au travail...

Je travaille toute la matinée. Tu n'es pas venu me voir une seule fois. Pourquoi ? D'habitude tu passes au moins trois fois en employant une excuse bidon pour me surveiller...Et là rien ?! Je ris un peu, après tout...Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire ? Ce n'est pas très important que tu t'intéresses à moi ou non. Et pourtant, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Non...Je ne dois pas ! Je ne peux pas ressentir _ça _pour toi. Je ne ferais que souffrir. Il faut absolument que je passe au-dessus de ces sentiments.

-Sebastian...

Je le murmure à peine mais pourtant tu m'entends. Et quelques secondes plus tard te voilà qui frappes à la porte. Je ne répond pas, je n'ai pas envie de te voir. Mais c'est plus fort que moi et finalement, je te donne l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Il y a un problème Bochan ? Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Je ne t'écoute pas. Je t'observe simplement. Tes yeux sanguins me fixent avec insistance et reflètent ton sentiment d'incompréhension. Tes lèvres fines sont étirées en un petit sourire, quelques mèches rebelles retombent sur ton visage soulignant encore plus tes traits fins et délicats.

-Bochan ?

Je sursaute. Tu me regardes et attends une réponse.

-Je m'ennuie. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour m'occuper.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas. Cherche.

-Voulez-vous jouer... ?

Je n'entend pas, ou plutôt je n'écoute pas la fin de ta phrase et je deviens rouge pivoine. Mon imagination prend encore le dessus. Je secoue la tête pour me sortir ces idées malsaines de l'esprit.

-Qu-Que dis-tu ?

-Je demandais si vous vouliez jouer aux échecs.

Ce n'était donc que ça...Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ?! J'acquiesce et je me lève. Dans un silence pesant, nous nous rendons dans le salon. Je m'assieds à la table et t'observe placer les pions sur l'échiquier.

* * *

><p>« Mais que vous arrive-t-il Bochan ? Depuis quelques temps vous paraissez étrange. » C'est-ce à quoi je pensais alors que je plaçais votre roi sur l'échiquier. Vous m'observez, encore et toujours. Comme chaque jour depuis des semaines. Je place la dernière pièce et m'installe face à vous.<p>

-Commencez donc.

Pas de réactions. Vous semblez encore plongé dans vos pensées, encore quelque chose de typiquement humain...J'attends donc patiemment que vous reveniez dans « le monde réel ». Au bout de quelques minutes vous remarquez enfin que j'ai fini de placer les pions et vous commencez la partie sans un mot. Je joue ensuite. La partie se termine, et avec un sourire triomphant je vous annonce :

-Échec et math Bochan.

Vous pâlissez et vous partez sans dire mots. Mais qu'avez-vous à la fin ?! Furtivement je vous suis. Vous vous laissez tomber sur votre lit. Je vous observe par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive à moi ?!

Je me demande de quoi vous parlez. Je continue à vous observer, vous frappez votre coussin pour passer votre colère. De loin, il semble que des larmes coulent sur vos joues. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent. Vous continuez à passer vos nerfs sur ce pauvre coussin qui n'a rien demander ou fait. Pendant plusieurs minutes je reste là et vous observe. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand tout-à-coup vous vous mettez à vous parlez à vous même. Je reste là à vous écouter, peut-être vais-je enfin savoir ce que vous avez.

- Ciel tu es vraiment un idiot ! Comment peux-tu croire à ces sottises que sont l'amour et les sentiments ?! Franchement...Comment peux-tu penser l'aimer ?! C'est un homme, c'est tout simplement inconcevable ! Non...Jamais je n'avouerai...Jamais je n'avouerai que je t'aime Sebastian Michaelis !

Je me fige. C'était donc cela ? Vous m'aimez ?! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je vous observe encore un moment puis je pars vous laissant seul. Jamais vous n'avouerez ? C'est ce qu'on va voir Bochan... Je me fais la promesse de vous mettre échec et math et d'enfin vous rendre la pareille. Vous allez payer pour toutes les fois où vous avez profitez de votre pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, votre pion devient indépendant et se retourne contre vous.


	3. Chapter 3

Oyaho ! Bon me revoici avec le chapitre 2 ! Et pour une fois j'ai tenu parole et vous l'avez dans la semaine ! #fiere# mais ça arrivera pas souvent à mon avis xD surtout qu'avec la reprise des cours demain... ^^" bref, le chapitre 3 est quand même déjà écrit en grande partie *regarde son carnet de brouillon : vois 1 page recto-verso) enfin...Hum...oui...un peu écrit ^^" mais j'essayerais de pas trop trainer pour le suivant ! (je ne promet pas si non je vais me faire tuer si il me faut un mois pour le publier xD

Ce chapitre-ci étant le 2ème est un peu plus long et il y a un passage que j'affectionne particulièrement (vous le trouverez facilement c'est un gros bloc de narration de ciel xD) bref, il y également une petite nouveauté dans ce chapitre, en plus des narration de Ciel et Sebastian il y a aussi une narration externe, elle m'aide entre autre à allonger les chapitres et à apporter des éléments plus facilement que dans les narrations de Ciel ou de Sebastian.

Bon avant de vous laisser lire je vais répondre aux quelques reviews du chapitre 1 (je crois qu'il n'y en a que 2, ça ira vite ^^)

**MiticSky : **Je sais pas trop quoi te dire vu que ce n'est pas une review très longue...Sauf peut-être à propos des moments pervers de Ciel...j'avoue ^^" et dans ce chapitre-ci c'est pas mal dans le genre non plus xD oadhfuihmpufhami ? je ne crois pas qu'on parle la même langue xD brefouille j'attends la minutes watson avec impatience ;**3**

**Tsukioymi-Hime : **T'en fais pas je réserve quelques bonne surprises ^^ et je ne te cache pas que à certains moment en effet ça pourrait être explosif niark niark è_è :3. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ^^ bonne lecture !

Voilà pour les reviews...Que dire de plus sur ce chapitre ? Bah...J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! (ah oui et ...J'ai déjà dépasser les 100 vues merci à tout les lecteurs ninjas ! :D)

Sur ce...Bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews ! :D

Ps : je m'excuse si parfois il manque des mots mais le "doc manager" est un peu capricieux avec moi des fois et il m'enlève des fois des mots où crée des phrases très...bizarre et je ne le vois pas toujours donc si vous en voyez dites le moi et je corrigerais :)

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 (peut-être qu'il y aura un OC mais ce n'est pas sûre,bref à ce moment je le préciserais ^^)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**Étape 1 : Séduire.**

Depuis qu'il avait découvert que Ciel l'aimait, Sebastian s'était mis à échafauder un plan pour pouvoir renverser son maître. Il préparait le déjeuner de son cher Bochan. Il y mettait tout son cœur, ou plutôt...Toute sa haine...Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de séduire son jeune maître qui semblait l'aimer bien plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Après avoir fini de préparer le thé et le délicieux fondant au chocolat qu'il servirait à Ciel dans quelque minutes, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit doucement la porte, poussant la desserte en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller le jeune comte qui dormait profondément.

* * *

><p>Je décide de ne pas ouvrir les tentures dans l'immédiat pour ne pas vous réveiller. Je laisse la desserte sur le côté et je m'approche du lit à pas de loup. Je vous regarde pendant quelques instants. Vous semblez si paisible. Ça m'attendrirais presque ! Seulement, ce n'est pas le cas. Non, vous me dégouttez. Je me penche alors doucement près de votre visage et je murmure d'une voix suave à vos oreilles.<p>

-Bochan...Il est l'heure de vous réveiller...

En même temps, je caresse doucement votre visage. Vous ouvrez les yeux et vos joues prennent une teinte écarlate de me voir aussi proche de vous.

-Qu-Que fais-tu idiot ?! Recule immédiatement !

Mon petit manège à évidemment eut l'effet escompté, mais ce n'est que le début Bochan...Je me recule et ouvre les tentures, laissant ainsi la lumière du jour éclairer la pièce. Vous regardez la desserte avec désapprobation.

-Tu te fous de moi n'est-ce pas ?!

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que c'était infect !

Je souris, exactement la réponse que j'attendais. Je vous regarde d'un air affligé et triste pour vous faire culpabiliser.

-Moi qui me réjouis chaque matin de vous préparer un gâteau avec amour...

Vous vous figez pendant quelque secondes. Je souris intérieurement, c'est tellement facile que ça en perdrait le côté amusant. Je prends ensuite un air inquiet de vous voir dans cet état.

-Bochan, est-ce que tout va bien ? Aurais-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

-Non...Laisse moi Sebastian...

-Mais il faut que je vous habille...

-Je me débrouillerai. Laisse-moi maintenant. Et emporte _ça_ avec toi.

Je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à un telle réaction. Je sors donc de la pièce, emportant avec moi la desserte. Je vois votre regard se poser quelque instants sur le fondant. Votre regard est triste et désolé. J'en suis troublé. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et aussitôt que cela est fait, je vous entends éclater en sanglots. Je souris. Que ce soit à cause de vos goûts perdus ou mon petit jeu, vous êtes malheureux, vous souffrez. Et c'est exactement ce que je recherche : de la souffrance. Mais je veux que cette souffrance vous détruise. Je veux que vous souffriez au point de vouloir la mort et d'enfin me libérer de ce contrat éternel. Je me vengerai.

* * *

><p>Aussitôt tu as fermer la porte, j'éclate en sanglots. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre mais je m'en fous. J'ai besoin de faire le vide, d'évacuer cette souffrance, souffrance d'être devenu un démon, d'être condamné à vivre éternellement et de plus, vivre éternellement à tes côtés, de te voir chaque jours et de savoir que l'amour que je te porte n'est pas réciproque...Même si ton attitude me trouble beaucoup...A quoi jouais-tu en me réveillant ? Essaies-tu de me faire comprendre quelque chose ? Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je tente de me calmer. Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, je n'hésite jamais ! Alors...Non.. Même ça ne me remonte pas le moral..Je ne suis plus Ciel Phantomhive. Enfin, si c'est moi mais pas vraiment. Le Ciel que j'étais est mort lorsque je suis devenu démon. Je ne suis plus humain, je ne mérite pas de porter ce nom...Je suis juste...Ciel, l'humain devenu démon après avoir été « victime » d'un pacte visant à empêcher quiconque d'avoir mon âme...Non...Même pas, je suis juste Ciel... Au bout de quelque minutes, je me lève et je vais dans la penderie. Je choisis des vêtements et les enfile tant bien que mal. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de ma chambre, je m'y sens bien. C'est le seul endroit où je peux encore me conduire comme un humain, je peux dormir...C'est la seule part d'humanité qu'il me reste, j'ai besoin de sommeil...Je me couche sur le lit et ferme les yeux, je pourrais rester ainsi éternellement. Loin de ma souffrance de cette vie qui durera à jamais, de cet amour non-partager. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Il faut que je voie du monde...Mais je ne peut sortir...Tout le monde me reconnaîtrait...Mais je suis censé être mort...Je reste couché ainsi pendant longtemps, je ne saurais dire si c'était des secondes, des minutes ou des heures. Bref, à un moment, tu viens troubler le silence en frappant à la porte. Je m'assieds sur le lit et ouvre les yeux.<p>

-Entre.

Tu entres et je vois un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur tes lèvres. Tu ris certainement de la maladresse dont j'ai fait preuve pour m'habiller et donc, de cette manière un peu débraillée dont je suis vêtu...Tu t'approches de moi en souriant et tu détaches doucement les boutons de ma chemise. Je me recule méfiant.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

-Je vous rhabille simplement correctement monsieur.

Je me détends, je deviens vraiment paranoïaque. Je te laisse donc rattacher les boutons de ma chemise. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre ton comportement. Tu ne m'as même pas sortit un seul sarcasme depuis ce matin, pourtant, tu viens d'avoir une occasion en or de te moquer de moi. Cependant...Rien...Juste un sourire moqueur...

-Vous restez ici monsieur ou désirez-vous aller dans votre bureau, ou ailleurs ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Laisse-moi simplement seul. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de toi.

-Bien monsieur.

* * *

><p>Le diable de majordome sortit de la pièce laissant le jeune comte seul avec ses pensées. Celui-ci était troublé par le comportement de son majordome et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de ce changement si soudain.<p>

-Mais à quoi joue-t-il bon sang ?!

Alors que Ciel se torturait l'esprit à essayer de comprendre, Sebastian, lui, se réjouissait de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Et mieux encore. Il n'aurait jamais espérer que son jeune maître réagisse aussi facilement à ses avances. Et aussi vite. Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai.

-On va pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Le diable sourit alors d'un sourire malsain et laissant apparaître ses crocs. Tout en vaquant à ses occupations de majordome, il pensait à une manière de séduire qui mettrait son maître encore plus mal à l'aise et qui le pousserait dans ses derniers retranchements. Et qui évidemment le forcerait à tomber sous son charme. A cette pensée, le démon eut un léger ricanement, ça c'était déjà fait, il était déjà fou amoureux de lui. Il devait juste pousser le comte à avouer.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Le jeune Ciel qui ne s'était pas manifester de toute la journée fini par appeler son majordome. Pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, son bochan voulait prendre un bain.

* * *

><p>Je regrettais déjà d'avoir demander à Sebastian de me donner mon bain. Après son comportement du matin j'avais du mal à lui faire confiance. Et puis...Ces sentiments étaient de plus en plus fort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il touche ma peau nue et que je me mette à frisonner ou je ne sais quoi sous le « plaisir » que cela me procurait. En fait, je crois que j'avais peur... Peur qu'il m'abandonne... Je soupire...<p>

-Un problème monsieur ?

-Non, tout va bien. Vas préparer mon bain.

Tu te rends à la salle de bain sans broncher. Tu sembles même...Heureux. Pourquoi ? Tu fais couler l'eau du bain puis tu me déshabilles. Je m'empresse de rentrer dans le bain pour cacher ma nudité. Tu sembles étonné.

-Cela vous gênerait-il monsieur ? Avant pourtant, vous n'aviez aucuns problèmes à être nu devant moi.

Tu me sors un sourire narquois. Enfin une pique ! Je ne te réponds pas et je t'ignore. Comme à ton habitude tu commences à me laver. Mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude cette fois. Non...Cette fois tu me caresses...C'est si...Agréable que j'en frissonne. Je voudrais te dire d'arrêter. Te demander ce que tu fabriques. Mais j'en suis incapable. Ça me plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes.

-Vous aimez bochan ?

Tu susurres à mon oreille d'une voix suave et tu continues tes caresses tout en descendant ta main de plus en plus. Je prend peur et je me recule brusquement.

-Mais enfin mais à quoi joues-tu Sebastian ?! Tu es étrange depuis ce matin !

-Veuillez m'excuser bochan, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

* * *

><p>Je prend un air triste et affligé dans l'espoir, une nouvelle fois, de vous culpabiliser. Mais cette fois, vous restez de marbre. Aurais-je été trop loin ? Non, je ne peux pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Je dois vous faire réagir, je dois vous faire rougir.<p>

-Vous semblez m'en vouloir, mais pourtant vous appréciez. Vous frissonniez et vous étiez prêt à gémir.

Touché ! Vous rougissez et tenter de cacher votre gène. Mais pas un mot ne sort de votre bouche. Vous sortez finalement de la baignoire. Je pose l'essuie sur vos épaules et vous essuie. Je passe ensuite vos vêtements de nuit. Sans un mot vous retournez dans votre chambre et vous mettez au lit. Comme chaque soir je vous borde et ferme les tentures.

-Passez une bonne nuit Bochan.

Pas de réponse. Vous me regarder sans rien dire. Je pose le candélabre et me penche vers vous. Je laisse mes cheveux caresser votre visage et dépose un baiser sur votre front. Je reprends ensuite le candélabre et pars. Juste avant que je ferme la porte vous me murmurer.

-Bonne nuit Sebastian...

Je souris et souffle les bougies. Visiblement, mon plan est sur la bonne voie. Et pourtant, la partie vient à peine de commencer...


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Me revoilou avec le chapitre troitou ! (ceci ne veux ABSOLUMENT rien dire mais je voulais faire une rime xD) en français le chapitre trois x) Beaucoup de narration externe sur ce chapitre mais c'était beaucoup plus simple au niveau des événements de ce chapitre d'utiliser l'externe que l'interne :)

Le passage en italique est un flash back mais je voulais absolument le différencier des autres narrations alors :). Que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Je suis encore trèèèès sadique sur la fin :3 (comme toujours ça ^^) si non 2 OC font leur apparition, il s'agit de mon personnage à moi-même personnellement ^^ (oui je m'appelle Emilie, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore x) ) et le garçon est un personnage que j'ai crée moi même de toute pièce :) j'aimerais vos avis sur ces persos d'ailleurs, si vous aimez leur apparence (j'ai bosser dur sur la description ! ^^), leur caractère (même si ce n'est qu'un aperçu dans ce chapitre) et si vous les aimez, ne vous en faites pas ils vont avoir une place assez importante dans l'histoire (mais je ne vous en dit pas plus :D)

Bon tout de suite, les réponses à vos reviews ^^

**MiticSky : **Non en effet plus besoin de le préciser depuis le temps je le sais que tu aimes mon style d'écriture :3 Hum...Ce delire ? ou plutôt cet accès de folie de ta part restera sans commentaire xD (inutile de te préciser que ça m'a fait éclater de rire hein xD)

J'imagine trop Sebastian jouer à la marelle du coup maintenant xD oui je confirme même dans le manga Sebby est un parfait &mFhm&ih (pour reprendre tes mots xD)

Bon ben étant donné que tu as déjà eut l'occasion de lire ce chapitre avec la correction j'ai hâte de lire ton avis complet maintenant ! :D

**Qyumi : **Bon vais pas répondre à ta review du chapitre 2 (la flemme xD) je dirais juste que : oui je sais je suis sadique x). Oui moi aussi j'aime Sebby au début xD techniquement tu ne peux pas tuer Sebby tu sais ? C'est un peu le principe d'être un démon donc d'être immortel xD

Je finirais en disant que ta rancune pour la ds sera éternelle ! Niark niark xD bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**Tsukiyomi-Hime :** Il faut toujours que je vérifie à trois fois si j'ai bien écrit ton pseudo xD je sais que je suis sadique...Et tu sais quoi ? JE SUIS FIERE de l'être ! è_è :D je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :) bonne lecture ! :D

Mon petit mot avant de vous laisser...Presque 100 vues en un peu plus d'une semaine...O_O == ma tête quand j'ai vu ça. Du coup je veux dire un put*** de GRAAAAAAAND MERCI à tout les lecteurs ninjas !*^* et si non une review ça fait toujours plaisir alors hésitez pas ! j'accepte aussi les critiques négatives hein, tant qu'elles ne sont pas formuler avec "méchanceté" une critique ne peut être que constructive ^^. BREF ! J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement, j'essayerais de mettre le chapitre 4 dès que possible mais j'ai beaucoup de gros travaux sur les bras pour l'école ce mois-ci donc je vous promet rien ^^'

J'attends vos review impatiemment ! Bonne lecture ! :D

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 Quant à Emilie et Niguel (que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre) ils sont MA propriété à moi ! :D alors si vous voulez les utilisez merci de demander avant mici :3

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

**Étape 2 : Lui faire avouer.**

Quelques jours étaient passés dans le manoir de la maison Phantomhive. Le diable n'avait cessé son jeu de séduction. Et le jeune Ciel n'était plus très loin de craquer et d'avouer à son beau diable qu'il l'aimait. En cet après midi ensoleillée, Ciel en profitait pour se balader dans le jardin. Il profitait du calme et de l'air frais dont il ne bénéficiait qu'à de rares instants. Il s'était assis dans l'herbe et écoutait les oiseaux chanter. Tout était calme et apaisant. Le majordome, non loin de là, observait le jeune comte. Et son calme olympien le dérangeait. Il voulait le voir troublé, gêné. Il se délectait de chaque moment où il était mal à l'aise à cause de son petit jeu. Il décida donc d'aller déranger son maître.

* * *

><p>J'étais assis tranquillement, seul, je profitais de l'air frais. Pour une fois que je sortais ! Mais évidement tu avais décider de gâcher ce moment.<p>

-Bochan ?

Je soupire d'agacement. Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais profiter d'un moment de calme ? Je te regarde d'un regard noir pour te faire comprendre que tu me déranges.

-Quoi ?!

Je réponds sur un ton froid. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être gentil avec toi alors que tu viens de gâcher mon moment de calme.

-Oya, oya Bochan. Ne faites donc pas le chien enragé.

Tu me sers ton sourire narquois. Je détourne la tête. Je déteste ce sourire ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu t'acharnes ainsi sur moi ? Je soupire...

-Bochan, un problème ?

-Et bien...En fait...

-Oui ?

-Non...Rien, oublie !

Je me relève et pars. J'étais prêt à lui avouer que je l'aime ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prends bon sang ?! Et lui qui n'arrête pas de jouer à je ne sais quel jeu pour me séduire. D'ailleurs...Pourquoi il fait ça hein ?! Je retourne dans mon bureau et me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil. Tu n'as pas intérêt à venir frapper à cette porte !

* * *

><p>Il me semble que je vais pouvoir passer à la deuxième étape de mon plan qui vous mènera à votre perte. Encore un peu et vous me l'avouiez...Je souris. Mon petit jeu a donc fonctionné. Je rentre donc et monte les escaliers jusqu'à votre bureau et m'arrête devant la porte. J'hésite à entrer. Ne vous aurais-je pas déjà assez énervé pour le moment ? Je pose ma main sur la porte et hésite, finalement, je frappe doucement le bois de la porte. Pas de réponse. Je frappe à nouveau. Toujours rien. Et il me semble y avoir aucun bruits dans la pièce. « Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est encore fait enlevé ?! » mais très vite cette théorie me parait improbable. Tout le monde vous croit mort. A moins que ça ne soit pas un démon. Réalisant que cette possibilité pourrait être vraie j'ouvre la porte d'un seul coup. Vous êtes là, assis à votre bureau. Vous me regarder sans un mot. Votre visage est baigné de larmes. Tout d'un coup, vous voir dans cet état éveille en moi un sentiment inconnu, mais je n'y prête pas attention.<p>

-T'ai-je donné l'autorisation d'entrer ?

-Et bien...Non... Mais n'ayant aucune réponse de votre part je me suis inquiété.

Je m'approche du bureau et vous observe. Vous ne dites rien. Moi non plus. Votre regarde est plongé dans le mien. Je vous souris, mais dès lors, vous tournez votre fauteuil vers la fenêtre. Finalement, je me dis qu'il serait préférable de vous laissez seul. Je pars donc de la pièce fermant la porte derrière moi.

* * *

><p>Oui, j'ai pleuré. Encore. Depuis que ton comportement à changer je pleurs tout le temps. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ça me fait souffrir. Je me retiens tellement de t'avouer mes sentiments que ça en est devenu une véritable torture psychologique. Il faut que je sorte de ce manoir. Il faut que je me change les idées. D'un revers de manches j'essuie les larmes qui coulent encore sur mes joues et me retourne vers mon bureau.<p>

-Sebastian !

* * *

><p>Le diable n'en revenait pas d'être <em>là <em>en compagnie de son jeune maître, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il lui ferait une telle demande.

-Bien, tu peux me laisser. Je t'appellerais quand je voudrais rentrer.

Cette décision ne plaisait pas du tout au diable mais il ne pouvait s'opposer aux décisions du comte. Aussi, il partit de son côté, laissant Ciel découvrir ce vaste monde que sont les enfers.

* * *

><p><em>-Sebastian !<em>

_-Oui monsieur ?_

_-Emmènes moi dans les enfers._

_Le majordome regarda le jeune garçon d'un air surpris. Il ne savait que répondre. S'il répondait positivement, il mettrait l'enfant dans un danger potentiel car les enfers ne sont pas du tout un lieu accueillant, même pour un démon de la puissance de Sebastian alors imaginer un petit démon, faible, comme Ciel dans ce monde hostile. Mais si le démon répondait négativement, premièrement, ça irait à l'encontre de ses principes de majordome. Et deuxièmement, il risquait de s'attirer la colère du jeune homme : chose dont il n'avait vraiment pas envie._

_-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?_

_-Etant donné que je ne peut pas me balader dans le monde des humains, vu que je suis censé être mort, il ne me reste que les enfers. J'en ais assez de rester enfermé..._

_Bien qu'il aurait voulu, Sebastian ne trouva rien à redire. Les arguments que Ciel lui servait étaient on ne peut plus sincères et convaincants. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter la demande de son maître. Bien que ce fut à contre cœur. Car en plus, cela retardait son plan._

* * *

><p>Le jeune Ciel parcourait les rues sombres du « centre-ville ». Cette ambiance ténébreuse, triste et mélancolique ne le rassurait en rien. Mais il était heureux, heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de son manoir et d'avoir la paix quelques heures sans que son majordome ne vienne le déranger sans cesse. Il pouvait enfin réfléchir tranquillement. Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.<p>

-Helloooooooo ! Ça va ?! Je t'ai jamais vu ici avant ! Tu es nouveau ? Tu t'appelles comment ?! Tu viens d'où ?!

Un jeune homme plutôt...Excentrique venait de sortir de nulle part et tournait autour du jeune comte qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Lorsqu'il décida enfin de s'arrêter de sautiller en rond comme un lutin. Ciel put enfin l'observer et voir à quoi ressemblait son interlocuteur. Le jeune garçon était plutôt grand, assez mince. Il devait avoir environ 16 ans. Il avait de longs cheveux couleurs argent dont le bout virait de l'argenté au noir complet. Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges sanguins mais plutôt orangé, comme la couleur du feu. Il portait un pantalon slim noir et une chemise rouge sang. A son annulaire gauche il portait une chevalière où un sceau avec un dragon crachant du feu était gravé. Une tresse retombé le long de son visage et soulignait ses traits fins et délicats. Ciel était en admiration devant une telle grâce qu'il ne parvenait pas à répondre aux questions que lui avait posé le garçon aux yeux de feu.

-Ben tu as perdu ta langue petit ?!

-Je ne suis pas petit !

-Ah mais c'est que ça parle cette chose !

-Niguel...Laisse le tranquille.

Cette voix féminine venait de derrière lui. Aussi, Ciel se retourna pour voir la personne. C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que le garçon. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup : de longs cheveux argentés, les pointes noires et les yeux couleurs feu. A la seule différence du garçon, elle portait une jupe noire à carreaux, des bas noirs et des bottines à lacets qui montaient jusqu'au milieu de ses mollets. Elle avait un chemisier blanc et un gilet gris. Ses cheveux étaient relâches totalement et elle les avait ramené au dessus de son épaule droite. Et elle portait la même chevalière mais à l'annulaire droit.

-Eh coucou sœurette !

Il s'agissait donc de frères et sœurs, ou plutôt de jumeaux. Ciel les observait sans rien dire.

-Mais il a l'air tout perdu regarde le !

-Tu lui fais peur surtout.

Elle se tourna vers Ciel avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Excuse le, mon frère est du genre hyper-actif. Je m'appelle Emilie, et lui là c'est mon jumeau Niguel.

Elle se tût un moment et regarda son frère qui lui sourit. Ils parlèrent alors en même temps.

-Et nous sommes les enfants de Satan !

De loin, Sebastian observait la scène. Il suivait son jeune maître depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. En entendant les deux jeunes parler de Satan il savait qu'il ne devait pas le laissé avec eux. Aussi, il se précipita vers eux , pris Ciel dans ses bras et partit/disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu/apparu. Serrant le jeune Comte dans ses bras, il rentra au manoir. Il ne posa le jeune garçon que lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de celui-ci.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

-Je ne pouvais vous laissez avec ces monstres.

En vérité, le démon cherchait à cacher quelque chose à Ciel, évidemment, celui-ci ne le savait pas, et il ne le devina pas non plus.

-Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchants.

-Eux peut-êtres. Leur père c'est autre chose.

Le garçon ne répondit rien et s'assit sur son lit. La journée passa ensuite, enfin, il ne restait que quelques heures avant le coucher du comte lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés. Le démon fulminait. Son plan n'avait pas avancé avec cette petite escapade aux enfers. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son petit acte de « sauvetage » avait fait mouche chez son jeune maître. Ainsi, alors qu'il sortait de la chambre après avoir couché le jeune garçon, celui-ci lui dit quelque chose que jamais il n'aurait cru entendre de la bouche du comte.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellooooo ! C'est moi ! Vous ne m'avez pas oublier ? Moi non plus ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais disons que j'ai eut de gros travaux pour l'école à rendre dans la même semaine alors c'était pas très facile d'écrire ^^'. Bref ! Voici enfin le chapitre 4 ^^

Comme dans le chapitre précédent le passage en italique est un flash back ;3. Si non bah mes deux OC sont toujours présent et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont un rôle secondaire ^^. A part ça, je sens que je vais tellement me faire assassiner pour la fin... Mais si j'étais vous je ne me tuerais pas si vous voulez connaître la suite ^^. D'ailleurs en parlant de suite elle arriva beaucoup plus vite car j'ai déjà presque fini d'écrire entièrement le chapitre 5 ^^.

Bon tout de suite, les réponses à vos reviews ^^

**MiticSky : **SLG à corrompu nos âme à jamais xD

Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir ce problème x) en même temps ici en Belgique la pluie c'est le trésor national hein xD

Un chiot ? Haha tu m'as trop fait rire xD Ouais ça m'a toujours fait rire ce passage si non dans ma tête quand Sebastian traite ciel de chien c'était plus pour se moquer de son ancien statut de chien de garde de la reine x)

Bah ce sont des démons donc on peut supposer qu'ils peuvent parler n'importe quelle langue :3 si non...Moi aussi j'adore le caractère de Niguel :p

Bon ben tu connais déjà la réponse à ta théorie depuis un bout de temps donc rien à dire la dessus ^^

Hâte de voir ta review sur ce chapitre ;D

**Qyumi : **Haha c'est clair que ça serait mieux que tu lui pardonne xD

Je sais que je suis sadique, tu l'avais pas encore compris depuis tout ce temps ? :3

Bon ben tu as la réponse a ta question maintenant...Qu'est-ce que ciel a dit...Bah lis et tu saura ! :D

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : **Je confirme ils sont complètement tarés et surtout Niguel :) tu vas comprendre pourquoi je dis ça en lisant :D

Bah si Ciel pleurait pas ça aurait pas été marrant xD

Bon ben pour savoir ce que dis ciel tu n'as qu'a lire et tu auras ta réponse :D

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis en rien la magnifique auteure de Black Butler qu'est Yana Toboso ! Ciel,Sebastian et tout les autres personnages qui seront présents dans cette fic lui appartiennent TOTALEMENT je ne suis pas une voleuse :3 Quant à Emilie et Niguel (que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre) ils sont MA propriété à moi ! :D alors si vous voulez les utilisez merci de demander avant mici :3

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

**Ennuis et sentiments.**

_Je venais de quitter Sebastian, je marchais dans les rues sombres qui constituent le centre-ville des enfers. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je marchais sans but précis, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir. Réfléchir à propos de mes sentiments pour Sebastian, sur son comportement, savoir si je lui dis ou non ce que je ressens. Je réfléchissais à tout cela en même temps...Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais : « si je lui dis...Il me rejettera peut-être...Mais sans lui je ne suis rien...Oui, mais peut-être qu'il ressent la même chose. Après tout il a un comportement séducteur depuis quelque temps. Enfin...Peut-être qu'il le fait exprès pour voir ma réaction...Mais est-ce que je suis sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui ? Ou ne serait-ce là que des hallucinations ? Non...Ce que je ressens pour lui est bien réel. Si non pourquoi frissonnerai-je autant lorsqu'il me touche, pourquoi aurais-je mal au cœur quand il me rejette ? Non...J'en suis sûr...Je l'aime ! ». M'avouer que je l'aime était très dur. Je n'avais jamais voulu y croire, je l'avais toujours nié au plus profond de moi. Mais maintenant j'en étais sûr : j'aimais Sebastian. Et je savais ce que je devais faire._

* * *

><p>-Je t'aime Sebastian...<p>

Voilà, le jeune comte avait fait son choix, il avait avoué à son démon, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, qu'il l'aimait. Le majordome s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme.

-Qu'avez-vous dit monsieur ?

-J'ai dit : « je t'aime Sebastian » !

En entendant ces mots, le majordome sourit puis se retourna à nouveau vers le couloir.

-Bonne nuit my lord.

Sebastian ferma la porte derrière lui. Son plan avait donc fonctionné, il ne restait plus qu'à le faire souffrir. Et cette 4ème phase venait tout juste de commencer. En s'éloignant, il entendit son jeune maître pleurer. Mais même s'il ressentait de la satisfaction. Sebastian ressentit, au même moment, un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit : de la tristesse.

Couchée sur mon lit, je repensais à la rencontre que mon frère et moi avions faite. Enfin, ce jeune démon ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça. Celui qui m'intéressait le plus c'était celui qui était venu le chercher. Je me levai d'un coup et regardai Niguel.

-Je sais ! Je suis sûre que c'était Méphi' !

Mon frère me regarda dans les yeux, il avait cette étincelle de malice dans le regard que je connaissais parfaitement bien...

-Je sais. Et je peux même le retrouver ! Le « petit » avait une odeur humaine sur lui et elle est restée imprégnée dans mon nez !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Décidément mon frère est vraiment un psychopathe è

-Des fois tu me fais peur. Mais si tu peux vraiment le retrouver...Allons-y !

-Miiiip ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Papa ne nous laissera jamais allez à la surface.

Il eut un moment de réflexion, je m'attendais à ce que pour une fois, il me dise quelque chose d'intelligent. Mais mes espoirs furent très vite anéantis car il se mit à rire tout seul...

-On...On se croirait dans la petite sirène quand je dis ça !

Je me laissai retomber la tête dans mon coussin. Des fois, ça ne m'étonnait pas que notre grand frère ait préférer pactiser avec un humain ! Je me redressais et me résignais à lui parler dans « son langage » pour qu'il me comprenne.

-Et bien faisons comme la petite sirène. Prenons une apparence humaine et allons-y sans permission !

-Mais je ne veux pas te donner ma voix !

-Oh la ferme Niguel et cherche où ils sont exactement !

- Je ne suis pas ton chien !

Je ne dis rien et le fixai dans les yeux, laissant apparaître pendant quelques secondes mes yeux démoniaques. Pour une fois, mon frère compris qu'il était préférable de ne rien dire. On prit donc nos apparences humaines, celles sous lesquelles nous nous étions présentés au garçon l'après-midi et nous remontions donc vers la surface de la terre, empruntant ainsi le chemin que, des siècles plus tôt, Orphée avait emprunté pour venir chercher sa bien-aimée.

* * *

><p>C'est ce que je craignais. Tu ne m'aimes pas...Tu n'as même pas réagi lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Tu as souris et tu es partis...Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir ? Dis le moi clairement alors ! Je préférerai que tu me dises « je ne ressens rien. ». Plutôt que tu m'ignore ! Je fini par essuyer mes larmes et je me couchai. Mais rien à faire. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me levai et ouvrit l'une des tentures pour regarder dehors. Le ciel était dégager et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. La lune éclairait de son faible croissant la roseraie du jardin. Soudain, je cru voir deux silhouette avancer vers le manoir, dissimulées par les ombres de la nuit. Je reculai de la fenêtre pris de peur. Le manoir, pour tous les habitants de cette ville, était abandonné. Qui aurait l'idée de venir ici, et de plus en pleine nuit ? Je devais certainement avoir rêvé. Je refermai la tenture et me recouchai. Je sentais la fatigue me gagner. Je me laissai donc tomber lentement dans les bras de Morphée.<p>

Sebastian était en train de faire les poussières dans le salon quand tout à coup on frappa à la porte. Il se demandait qui pouvait venir frapper à la porte d'un manoir en pleine nuit. D'autant plus que ce manoir était censé être à l'abandon aux yeux de tous les habitants de la ville et grâce à de la magie noire qui lui donnait une apparence délabrée. C'est alors qu'il comprit qui étaient ses visiteurs. Il posa son plumeau et alla ouvrir, bien qu'avec énormément de réticence. Mais s'il n'ouvrait pas ils défonceraient la porte et réveilleraient son jeune maître. Il ouvrit donc la grande porte d'entrée. A peine l'eut-il ouverte qu'une tornade aux cheveux argentés lui sautait au cou.

-Méphiiiiiiiiiiiii' !

Le majordome pris de surprise tomba à la renverse. Il regarda son « agresseur » puis le repoussa gentiment. Son petit frère n'avait donc pas perdu en excentricité, ni gagné en maturité. Même après toute ces années. Il se releva et observa la jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle par contre, se dit-il, elle a changé...Une vraie jeune femme. Oui, sa petite sœur n'était plus la petite fille fragile et apeurée qu'il avait quitté il y avait de cela plus de 100 ans.

-Bonjour grand frère.

Sa voix était posée, mature et légèrement sensuelle. Ses longs cheveux qui retombaient au creux de ses reins, ses yeux flamboyant dans lesquels des flammes semblaient dansés ainsi que ses formes voluptueuses et ses traits fin envoûtaient Sebastian. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Sa petite sœur n'était plus la même. Et elle l'attirait énormément. Non, plus que cela. Elle le fascinait. Il resta quelques instants à l'observer de haut en bas. Oh il n'était pas rare qu'il y ait de l'inceste entre démons. Cependant la jeune fille ramena son frère à la raison en lui affligeant une claque magistrale.

-La prochaine fois que tu te permets de me mater ainsi...Je t'étrangle.

Tout en disant cela, elle laissa transparaître ses yeux de démons puis souris radieusement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sebastian fut surpris par ce changement d'humeur radical. Elle devenait comme leur père...Et cela ne lui plaisait pas...

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ?

-Et bien, on voulait te voir ! Ça faisait longtemps ! ~

-En effet. Au moins 100 ans non ?

-110 ans, 36 jours, 3 heures et 7 secondes...8...9... Je n'ai cessé de compter depuis que tu m'as laissée dans la peur...Avec _lui..._

-Emi...

-Non. N'en parlons plus Méphisto.

Sebastian referma la porte et conduisit ses cadets dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et conversèrent durant toute la nuit. Le matin approchait. Comme tous les jours, Sebastian prépara un gâteau pour le jeune comte. Mais ce matin-là, se sentant tellement mal d'avoir fait pleurer le jeune garçon, il ajouta un ingrédient démoniaque qui lui permettrais de ressentir toutes les saveurs comme lorsqu'il était humain. Il alla donc réveillé le jeune Ciel. Comme tous les matins celui-ci grogna qu'il ne voulait pas de ce gâteau, qu'il avait un goût infect. Mais Sebastian insista pour lui faire avaler au moins une bouchée. Agacé, le jeune comte accepta en soupirant. Et quel ne fut pas la satisfaction de Sebastian lorsqu'il vit le visage du comte s'éclairer en ressentant toute la douceur du chocolat et toutes les saveurs sucrées et douces du moelleux au chocolat que son majordome avait préparé. Sebastian se sentait bien. Peu à peu, dans son cœur, grandissait un sentiment connu par très peu de démons : l'amour pour un humain...Un amour encore plus véritable que celui entre deux démons.

Malheureusement, cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde dans ce manoir. En effet, les jumeaux avaient très bien perçut ce sentiment dans le cœur de leur frère.

-Je crois que l'on va avoir une petite discussion avec ce Ciel...

- Laisse-le-moi ! Laisse-le-moi ! ~

-Si ça te fait plaisir...

La jeune fille savait qu'en laissant son frère parler à Ciel, le «petit » aurait tellement peur qu'il n'oserait plus approcher Sebastian et qu'il serait traumatisé à vie, soit pour l'éternité. Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur leur visage. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-Je parlerais à Méphisto alors.

-Fais gaffe qu'il ne te saute pas dessus !

-Ha...Ha...Ça ne me dérangerait pas tu sais !~

-Ooooouh ! Emilie est amoureuse-euh !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi d'abord !

Le jeune garçon sourit et partit en direction de la chambre du jeune comte. Il attendit que Sebastian ressorte avec la desserte puis il entra.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sebastian sortit, le jeune garçon que j'avais rencontré la veille aux enfers entra dans ma chambre. Il avait un sourire malsain. Il me faisait peur.<p>

-Bonjour comte...Je pense que nous devons avoir une petite discussion tous les deux.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés sur le lit. Je me levai pour sortir de la chambre mais il m'attrapa le bras et me força à me rasseoir.

-Que...Que faites-vous ici ?

Il ignora ma question et se pencha vers moi. Son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre seulement du mien. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il « activa » ses yeux de démons.

-Mon cher, cher _petit _comte Phantomhive. Le jeune homme à l'âme si souillée et pourtant si pure et enivrante que Méphistophélès en personne n'a pu résister à son appel. Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Et oui ! Ton cheeeer Sebastian est Méphistophélès, un des sept princes des enfers. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite. Il faut plutôt que l'on parle de..._TOI_. Toi qui est devenu démon et qui, même si ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute...Mais on va quand même dire que c'est _TA _faute. Tu as rendu ma sœur jumelle au plus mal ! Oui. En devenant démon tu empêches notre grand frère de rentrer. Tu mériterais de crever espèce de petit con ! Et en plus de ça, tu «humanise » notre frère ! Il développe un véritable désir envers toi. Un désir amoureux ! Mais l'amour pour un humain est impossible pour un démon. Si non il perds ses pouvoirs. Et toi. Oui. _TOI ! _Tu détruis notre frère. Tu ne mérites qu'une seule chose Ciel Phantomhive ! Une chose que tu aurais dû avoir depuis bien des années maintenant. La mort.

Il parlait sur un ton froid et menaçant. Il me faisait peur, je tremblais de tout mon être. Je voulais m'enfuir mais il me retenait. Il me força à me coucher et il se mit au-dessus de moi, il me bloqua avec ses jambes pour être certain que je ne puisse pas bouger. J'avais des larmes dans les yeux. Ce type était complètement cinglé ! Il sortit un couteau de sa poche. Je reconnu aussitôt l'éclat de la lame. Un éclat unique en son genre. Des reflets dorés et émeraudes...Le même éclat que la lame de l'épée qui avait tué Claude Faustus...La seule arme capable de tuer un démon. Je sentais ma fin approcher. Mais je ne voulais pas mourir. Je venais d'apprendre que Sebastian m'aimait réellement et j'allais mourir ?! Je criais après lui, je hurlais. Mais il ne venait pas...Je fermais les yeux...Je criais encore...Toujours pas de Sebastian. J'étais terrorisé.

En effet, le démon n'entendait pas les cris du jeune Ciel car sa jeune sœur lui parlait et il était totalement envoûté par sa voix. Il l'écoutait parler de ses souffrances en son absence, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il était partit. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait fait une erreur... Perdu dans ses pensées et dans l'écoute de la voix de sa sœur, il ne prêtait pas attention aux appels de son jeune maître. Rien autours ne comptait...

-SEBASTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

* * *

><p>Je finirais par un petit commentaire ici mais je ne voulais pas vous spoiler au début alors x)<p>

J'ai tellement ris en lisant vos review...NoooooOooon ciel ne dira pas je t'aime à sebastian...Et ben si ! :D je vais ais bien eut hein ? :D

J'ai hâte de voir vos review ^^ a la prochaine ! :D


End file.
